


对长靖的爱 (Love for Zhangjing)

by redshu



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Dedication of pieces to Zhangjing, You Zhangjing I really love you
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshu/pseuds/redshu
Summary: Basically just a confession for my favourite nine percent member, and IP bias, You Zhangjing.





	1. 认识你

我的名称是小红书（舒），最近才看完了偶像练习生。老实说，我第一次看到偶像练习生这个节目，我对它一点兴趣都没有。因为，我从来没有考虑过看中国的节目，一直都只停留在韩国节目的世界里。

因为好奇，才无意中按了“It's Okay”的演出。那是错误的决定，因为我一踏出第一步，就逃不掉了。

华语其实是我的母语，我一直以来也很喜欢听华文歌曲，但我喜欢的都是有慢节奏的，好像林俊杰，周兴哲和周杰伦的歌曲。

但“It’s Okay”我从第一句就喜欢上它，大家的声音都迷人动听，尤其是主唱的声音。在网上搜索后，才知道是尤长靖。

但这不是我深深的爱上尤长靖的原因。还记得争取“C”位一个小时的练习时间吗？大家都很专心，很忧郁的准备自己的表演，但只有一个很特别的人，听着音乐在吃东西。

不只是他吃东西的姿态非常的可爱，他让我感受到，其实他跟我们普通的人非常相似。不像只有梦中再能见到的蔡徐坤朱正廷他们，他就是比较突出，比较简单。我就是喜欢。

过了这么多演出，这么多练习生，我每次会在人群中找出我的小可爱。

实话说，看到他和其他练习生的友情（尤其是林彦俊），他给我的感觉是个温柔，友善又搞笑的一个人。我又是很喜欢这种类型的男生，当然就爱上了他。

每次上网看IP和百分之九少年的视频时，不知道为什么就是很想看尤长靖的视频。那时，尤长靖其实不是我第一最喜欢的练习生，但是我就是很喜欢看到他。

张靖最爱的就是吃东西，大家都知道。另一方面，我是个不懂得享受美食的人。

从小，我对食物就没什么感兴趣。对大家喜爱的冰淇凌，糖果，我只觉得它只会增加卡路里，却不懂得享受它，干脆不要吃好了。一个对食物很挑剔的人，最爱的食物就是丞丞最爱的日本餐，但吃太多的时候就不想吃了。就是…很多时候，真的很希望可以不吃食物还能生活，或者是每天吃一粒丸就能解决三餐，那该有多好。

但是，我也知道张靖是个很重视食物的人。虽然在我身边的人也都认为食物也对他们很重要，但张靖对食物的热爱让我因为忽略了食物而感到内疚。

因为喜欢张靖，不知不觉的，在吃饭的时候虽然还是对食物没兴趣，但我会想到在世界的某个角落的张靖在享受美食，吃得津津有味。为什么张靖吃的那么开心，有时候还要偷偷的把食物藏起来，而我每次吃的那么不开心呢？

一想到长靖满脸笑容地吃着东西，有可能是他喜欢而我不喜欢的椰浆饭，或者是别的，在我手中的食物感觉好想好吃多了。

多么希望长靖能够教我怎么享受食物，哥哥我好爱你哟❤️


	2. 宝宝的生日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday baobao <3

大我好几岁的小宝宝，生日快乐！明明知道你已经二十四岁了，有时还想以姐姐的身份想叫你弟弟…如果你是零二年的当然是我的弟弟咯…

 

几个月前才知道你是谁，爱你几个月了啦…还是继续爱你哦。

 

昨天无意中买了西柚果汁，今天就在咖啡馆庆祝你的生日了。做个爱你的西柚，我很开心。

 

多么希望可以早点看到你，跟你打招呼，看你的演出，听你的歌声。住在你家乡旁边的我却一直没有机会遇到你，是我们没有缘分吗？哈哈哈…

 

就是希望你天天开心，累了就休息一下，然后继续做自己喜欢的事。宝宝在音乐方面很有天分，如果一直努力的话，一定会有好结果的。希望不久后可以听到你的个人专辑，如果能听到真的属于尤长靖的歌，那就太好了。作词作曲我想你尝试一下一定可以做到很棒的，希望你能用歌曲和歌声表达自己的心情，感受。如果受到的委屈就直接发泄出来，西柚会陪你一起度过。经历过开心的事，就和我们分享。

 

你身边有很多支持你的家人，朋友，粉丝，老师，我们都是爱你的。不管你本来的排名是什么，你在我们的心目中就是第一名。

 

我们幸福的起点早已开始了，希望你永远做自己，不要因为工作而忽略了把自己作为中心。因为做自己最重要。

 

I have 3 favourite things in the world.

 

The colours, red and black.

 

Checkered shirts.

 

And 尤.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love being a grapefruit.


End file.
